Travel beverage containers and mugs are popular for use with coffee and other beverages. They are often used by people to avoid using disposable cups and generate unnecessary waste. They are also used by people while they are driving their vehicles. People often purchase such beverages at drive-through restaurants. In early morning hours, and in the late evening, the ambient light in a vehicle can be quite low and it is difficult for a person to locate the spout or opening of their beverage container, resulting in the person spilling their beverage onto themselves. If the beverage is hot coffee, it can be painful or can even cause injury to the person if they spill the coffee onto themselves.
It is, therefore, desirable, to provide a lid for a beverage container having a visual indicator to locate the opening of the container to drink from so as to prevent spilling the beverage.